List of Characters
What do the question marks hide? Look forward to the release of the second fan choice awards with this daily tease of the upcoming announcement! Characters are all of the characters that have appeared in Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies, whether they be real, fictional, or otherwise. They populate the worlds of the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies and drive the narratives of these films. Any characters marked with an asterick were cut from the finished film, or the film they appeared in was never released. Original Characters Original Characters are characters that were created exclusively for Mustache Maniacs Film Co. films. Stop-Motion Animation Characters *Ulysses S. Powell *Mary Rawlins *Leo Rawlins *Count Werdna *Billy Lugosi *Sherriff Barley *Arthur Van Helbrick *Patricia *Porkins *Bill Hoskins *Bank Robber *Legoman *Captain Bill Stewart *Officer Max Denver *Officer Stanley Kenlow *Officer Stuart Cane *Officer Walter Parker *Brickzo the Clown *Questions *Lobo *Pogo *Hobo *Dr. Henrietta William *Wendy Simmons *Peter Whitman *Seth Masterson *Gangster Folio Byrd *Willie *Peter *Martha *Moe *Tom Rawlins* *Sam Rawlins* *Dan Rawlins* *Tammy Rawlins* *Grandpa Bob* *Grandma Dove* *Dan Soarling *Samantha Redbrick* *Crazy Ali* *Sally *Robert *Studs O'Riley* *Cha Lee* *Sam *Bob *Usher *Larry Burke *Steve Brocko *S???? ??n??? *????y ???n??? *??????? ???n??? *Z?c ????????? *?e??i?? ?h?????? *???? ??l??? *??n??? ??????? *?????? T??????? *??y??? ??l?? *????? ???g??? *?h???p L????? *Z???? *C?u? *C?????? ?????n? *?u????l *???y *??w??? *??? W?????? *N??? ?????? *??l?? ??????? *?i??? ??n???? *???????? R?????? ??????? *??a???? ????? *?a??? ??? ?t??? ?V *????z *????b ??w????? Johnny Thunder Franchise Characters *Patrick *Nevada Smith *William "Billy the Kid" Parker *Sarah Thunder *Dr. Jim Carew *Steven Sever *John "Six Shots" Parker *Dove Parker *Alfred Parker* *Thomas Skint *Captain Vladimir Sugar *Gertrude Daiman* *Charlie Flagton *Park Ranger Tim* *Gabriel *Block Sauniere *Robert Teabing *General Mao Zedong III *Lieutenant Mong Hu *Col. Michelle Mustard *Jing Loo *The Obliterator* *Indian Thieves *Dr. Hiram Aziz *Preserver *Vladnichuk *Said Ahma *????u? ???????r *W?l??? P?n?? *V???c??? Live Action Characters *Mustache Max *Koo Koo Macaw *Com 50 *Ranger 22 *O-T 3* *Commander *W *X *Shriff Aha *Boris *Boz French *Mondo Hugo *Tai Manchi *Cal Pada Guard *Baron Von Stuka *Baron Von Stuka Jr. *Henchman *Emily *The Old Pirate *Shoe Shiner* *Secret Spy Traditional Animation Characters *Papa Dodo *Mama Dodo *Wobbles *Malcom *Captain Miguel *Mathias the Fat Chef *Father Juniper *Old Salt *Abraham *Narrator *Juniper* *Tim* *Col. Bow Wow *Willie Swipe *Freddy *Joey *Farmer John *Dover the Dog *Ranger Robert* *Frederick the Frog *David the Duck* *Rude Family *Chimp Family *Ralph Vagabond *James *Space Alien *Polar Bear *Arctic Cod *Career Advisor *Crickster *Dickster *Zickster LEGO Canon Immigrants LEGO Canon Immigrants are characters in Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies that originally appeared in LEGO's line of toy products. LEGO Adventurers Characters *Johnny Thunder *Pippin Reed Thunder *Dr. Charles Kilroy *Harry Cane *Babloo *Sherpa Sanye Dorje *Jing Lee *Lord Sam Sinister *Chang Wu *Maharaja Lallu* *Ngan Pa *Tygurah *Yeti *Jun-Chi *Slyboots *Pharaoh Hotep* *Senor Palomar *Rudo Villaino *Gabarro *Achu *?? ?r??? ?u???????? *???x?? ?i?????? LEGO Alpha Team Characters *Dash Justice *??? At????? *?r???? *??a??? *Flex *??d?? *Og?l *T?? ??? *??r?? *?e????? *??????? T???? LEGO Time Cruisers Characters *?? C???? *Tim *I??? *??c?o *????????? ??l?????? *???y ??????? LEGO Pharaoh's Quest Characters *????????? A????b??? ???? *??k? ?????? *??? ??C???? *H????? ??v?????? *?m???-R? LEGO Island Characters *Pepper Roni *Sky Lane *The Infomaniac *The Brickster *Mama Brickolini *Papa Brickolini *Nick Brick *Laura Brick *B?????? R?n? *Bill Ding *Dr. Clickitt *Nubby Stevens *Nancy Nubbins *Margaret Patricia "Maggie" Post *Ed Mail *Valerie Stubbins *Snap Lockitt *Red Greenbase *Polly Gone *Shiney Doris *Bradford Brickford *Rhoda Hogg *Jack O'Trades *DJ Jackitt *Marty Snaps *Buck Pounds *Gideon Worse *Enter *Return *Studs Linkin *Dorothy Funberg *Glen Funberg *Captain D. Rom *Captain Click *Mr. Super *Mr. Pollywanna *Mrs. Polywanna *Darren *Rich Pickings *Steve Hen *Rob Banks *Technician Bob *Pete Bog *Super Station Master *Brickster-Bot *Gnarly Bones* *Shugu *Brian Shrimp *Jenny *Jimmy *Timmy *The Director *Liam Lense *Phil Maker *Penelope Puff *Belinda Blink *Lucky Larry *Luna Rom *Arnold *Bumpy Kindergreen LEGO City Characters *Chase McCain *Frank Honey *Duke Huckleberry *Ben Mosley *M????? ??n?? *?a????? K??????? *???r??? ??a?????? *V????? ?????????? *????????? ?e????? ???????? *R?x ???? *?i?? D???? *????x ??m?? *????? ??o????? LEGO Atlantis Characters *Professor Samantha Rhodes *Lance Spears *Dr. Jeff Fisher *Captain Ace Speedman *A?e? ?t?r? *Dr. Artimus Rhodes LEGO Ninjago Characters *K?? *??y ?????? *???e *Z??? *?l??? G??????? *?????? W? *?????? ???m???? *?y? *?k???? *N????? *?r. ?u???? *???e?? LEGO Minifigures Characters *Ice Fisherman *Karate Master *Maraca Man *Mime *Spartan Warrior* *Hollywood Starlet *Tribal Chief LEGO Arctic Characters *?a????? ??s? ?????? *????? C??? *??y???? ?p?? *??o?t?? LEGO Sports Characters *Rick *Bob LEGO Agents Characters *D? ??f???? *??? ?l??? LEGO Dino Attack Characters *D?g??? *?p??? *V???? *?h?d?? LEGO Monster Fighters Characters *?? ??d??? ???h???? *???? ??H????? *????? ??i???? ?????? *A?n ??? *????? R??? *???d ??????? LEGO Universe Characters *????? ???h???? *??k? ?????? *???? ??o?? *??b??? ????????? *????? ?a??????? *??b *???t??? ???? ????? *???? ?h??? *?? ???d???? ???? *?r. ????? ????f???-???? *?t??????g? *???7 Pioneer Drama Service Canon Immigrants Pioneer Drama Service Canon Immigrants are characters that were originally created for a Pioneer Drama Service play performed by either the Cornerstone Thespian Society or Park Players. Kilroy Was Here! Characters *Ruth Taylor *Angie Wilberforce *Edith *Hazel Merrill *Judy Howard *Eve Denton *Hermione *Gladys Brooks *Valerie Foster *Melba Nesbitt *Jack Smith *Fred O'Dwyer *Private Joe Kilroy *Miss Kitty Evans *Mr. Wilcox *Elliot Abner Martin *Horace Mendez Lopez *Private Carl Ryder *Private Leo Pickford *Mrs. King *Producer Milton Sullivan *M.P. *June Forrest *Rona Hastings *Gretchen Randall *Western Union Messenger *Pamela Skipworth *Vida Curtis *Marion Gilford *Rita Steward Jolly Roger and the Pirate Queen Characters *Roger Goodman *George *Sarah Huffington *Kate *Belinda *Lord Hector Huffington *Lady Emma Huffington *Claudia *Maude *Parrot *Sneak *Snaggle *Snoot *Long John Sliver *Laverne *Shirley *Lucy *Ethel *Captain Belvedere *Captain Bluebeard *Smudge *Dandy *Kiki *Miki *Creaky Mystery at Shady Acres Characters *Edward Fairfax *Blanche Fairfax *Audrey Rochester *Stanley Larson *Albert Brightham *Ingrid Brightham *Mr. X *Miss Henrietta Clifford *Basil *Stew LaRoache *Greta Whyte *Beth Morgan *Lavinia Crawford *Mr. Rogers* *Cathy* *Federica Frumpet* *Patricia* *Lois Banks* *Miranda Banks* *Myrna Werther* *Chief Della Wickfield *Lieutenant Thelma Dorrit *Sergeant Farley O'Doyle *Officer Eleanor Black *Detective Philip Thornton *Emma Reid The Nifty Fifties Characters *Donald Spinney* *Louise* *Virginia Segal* *Edna Stover* *Ann Collier* *Jane Connolly* *Muffin Mansfield* *Jughead Jarvis* *Gracie Stanley* *Rose Marie Famiano* *Evelyn Webber* *Bob Stanley* *George Bullock* *Sinbad Gallucci* *Riff* *Misty* *Lennie King* *Ziggy Springer* *Beverly Griffith* *Officer Moore *Mrs. Eunice Nicholson* Unwrapped Characters *???? Ho? *I??p????? ????? *?r??t *?? ??a???? ???????????? *?h?????? K. ??????? *?e??? *?a???? V?? ????? Miscelaneous Canon Immigrants Miscelaneous Canon Immigrants are characters in Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies that first appeared in additional mediums. Movie Characters *Indiana Jones *Marcus Brody *Henry Jones Sr. *007 *Torgo *Igor *Godzilla *Mechagodzilla *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sqiudward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary Folklore Characters *Santa Claus *Werewolf *Monster *Ghost* *Witch* *Dracula *Bride of Dracula* *??e???? ??? Real-Life Persona Characters *Dan Brown *Zahi Hawass* *The Milton Monster *Pharaoh Ramses III *Pebekkamen *Black Bear Other Characters *Nana *Dr. Daniel Thunder *?? ?a????? ?i???? *?r. ???e?? ????????